Daedric Shrines (Morrowind)
Daedric Shrines are scattered across Vvardenfell and are places of worship, where communication with the Daedric Princes is possible. The shrines are usually found inside Daedric ruins. A few worshipers can sometimes be found near the shrine, and, in most cases, are hostile. The rewards from these quests are powerful items and weapons. The following is a list of Daedric Shrines found in . The shrine of Azura The Shrine of Azura is found in the south-easternmost corner of Vvardenfell, in the Azura's Coast region. There is a large statue of Azura standing above the shrine entrance. This is the only Daedric shrine where there are no enemies and no treasures. Inside the shrine, the statue of Azura will confer a quest to the Nerevarine, if activated. Her quest sends the Nerevarine to an island in the far northern Sheogorad region to prove to Azura that Sheogorath cheated to win a bet with her. After retrieving Sheogorath's Signet Ring from a golden saint, the Nerevarine must return it to Azura to receive Azura's Star. The shrine of Boethiah The Shrine to Boethiah, is found sunken deep at the bottom of the Inner Sea, west of Hla Oad, near Ashurnibibi Daedric Shrine in the Bitter Coast. By activating the head of Boethiah's statue, lying on the sea floor near the rest of the broken statue, Boethiah will send the Nerevarine on a quest to rebuild the shrine. After the shrine is finished, Boethiah will reward the Nerevarine with Goldbrand. The shrine of Mephala The Shrine of Mephala, is found in the Morag Tong's hideout, in Vivec City's Arena canton. After talking to the priest, the Nerevarine can activate to the altar, which stands as Mephala's shrine. The quest will take the Nerevarine to Balmora to poison a member of the Morag Tong. The reward is the Ring of Khajiit. The shrine of Sheogorath The Shrine of Sheogorath is located in Ihinipalit in Vivec, St. Delyn Canton's Waistworks. Sheogorath will offer a quest, where the Nerevarine must kill a particular Netch with a fork. Once this is done the Nerevarine will receive the Spear of Bitter Mercy. Other shrines of Sheogorath The following is the list of other locations where shrines dedicated to Sheogorath can be found: *Addadshashanammu – Located on an island near Hlormaren. *Ald Daedroth – Found north of the Ahemmusa Camp. *Almurbalarammi – Located east of Molag Mar. *Assalkushalit – Southeast of Maar Gan. *Bal Fell – In the Azura's Coast region *Maelkashishi – Found west of Maar Gan. *Onnissiralis – Southwest of Vas. *Zaintiraris – Located south of Molag Mar. The shrine of Molag Bal The Shrine of Molag Bal, is found in the Daedric ruins of Yansirramus, on an isolated island west of Sadrith Mora and Tel Aruhn in the Azura's Coast region. The quest will send the Nerevarine to a cave in the northern Ashlands, near Kogoruhn. The reward is the Mace of Molag Bal. Other shrines of Molag Bal The following is the list of other locations where shrines dedicated to Molag Bal can be found: *Ashalmawia – Found east of Ald Velothi. *Bal Ur – Located on the banks of Nabia River, near Suran *Esutanamus – South of Tel Mora. *Kushtashpi – Located northwest of the Ahemmusa Camp. *Ramimilk – Found southeast of Ald'ruhn. *Tusenend – Located southeast of the Erabenimsun. The shrine of Mehrunes Dagon The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, is found in the half sunken daedric ruins of Yasammidan on the far northwestern coast of Vardenfell, in the West Gash region, near the Dwemer Ruins of Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. There Mehrune's quest is available, and will reward the Nerevarine with the Mehrunes' Razor. Other shrines of Mehrunes Dagon The following is the list of other locations where shrines dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon can be found: *Ald Sotha – Found northeast of Vivec City. *Ashalmimilkala – Southwest of Hlormaren. *Assarnatamat – Found along Foyada Mamaea near Caldera. *Assernerairan – Located in Vivec City's St. Olms Underworks. *Assurnabitashpi – West of the Urshilaku Camp. *Ebernanit – Found southeast of Valenvaryon. *Ularradallaku – Found in the Red Mountain Region. The shrine of Malacath The Shrine of Malacath, is found inside the daedric ruins of Assurdirapal, on a northern island, in the Sheogorad region, near the tower of Ald Redaynia. There, the Nerevarine can start Malacath's quest and receive the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw as a reward. Other shrines of Malacath The following is the list of other locations where shrines dedicated to Malacath can be found: *Ashunartes – Located near the shores of Lake Nabia. *Ashurnibibi – Found north of Hla Oad. *Dushariran – Located east of the stronghold of Berandas. *Ibishammus – Found in the Underworks beneath Vivec City's Foreign canton. *Kaushtarari – On an island east of the Erabenimsun Camp. *Shashpilamat – Located in the Azura's Coast region near the Holamayan Monastery. *Zergonipal – Found on the shore, south of the Rotheran. *Valenvaryon – Located north-east of the Urshilaku Camp. *Sheogorad – Found west of Dagon Fel. Other *Anudnabia – In the Azura's Coast, this shrine's interior is not accessible, as usual, from the ruins, but instead from a nearby ancestral tomb named Omaren Ancestral Tomb. *Magas Volar – This ruin's location can not be determined with certainty, as it can only be accessed by wearing the Daedric Sanctuary Amulet. ru:Даэдрические святилища (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Locations